The disclosure relates to an illumination device.
There has been proposed an illumination device in which a first electrode and a second electrode of a light emitting device are bonded to a first wiring pattern and a second wiring pattern of a mounting substrate so as to face the first wiring pattern and the second wiring pattern, respectively, through a bonding material, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-270728.